Losing the Bet
by Onezumi Daisuke
Summary: Grimmjow challenges Ulquiorra to a bet, who will win and who will 'dance' Warning: Yaoi Included, Plot Thin. Enjoy! :


Losing the Bet – An UlquiorraXGrimmjow Bleach Fanfiction

By Onezumi Daisuke

Warning: Yaoi Ahead. Please be aware before continuing.

I do not own Bleach or its characters; they are the property of Tite Kubo. I only use them for my own enjoyment.

Again, thank you in advance to anyone who reviews, it really does make me happy to know that people enjoy my writing. Now, on with the show…

Losing the Bet –

Ulquiorra came home from his job, dropping his keys into the bowl on the table just inside the door. He was immediately bombarded by a loud bellowing coming from the other room. This could only mean one thing: Mixed Martial Arts was playing on TV. Now he didn't really mind watching the fights, quite the opposite in fact. He just didn't care for all the noise that the fans would make. The jeering, yelling, cajoling; it was all beneath him.

His boyfriend on the other hand… Well, Grimmjow had been known to call in sick to work, just to stay at home and watch the fights. Ulquiorra had even come home to find their glass coffee table shattered after one particularly engaging fight for the former Sexta.

He sighed lightly. Leaving his shoes neatly by the door and his jacket hanging neatly by the closet, he continued on to the center of the commotion. The living room seemed to be intact, if somewhat messy. There were empty beer and soda cans and an empty pretzel bag on the floor, but nothing appeared to be broken.

"Come on!" shouted the blue-haired man, nearly rising from his seat and throwing his fists into the empty air before him. "Come on, Nakahara! You can do better than that! Hit 'em!"

Ulquiorra spared a glance at the TV. as he flipped through their mail for the day. He scoffed and shook his head. "Grimmjow, save your breath; he is done."

"What?" Grimmjow spat, turning to glare at the quieter man. "What're ya talkin' about, Ulquiorra? He's gonna win!"

Ulquiorra just stared back at the fuming man with a face that said 'you're kidding, right?' "Seriously, Grimmjow, a child could see that man is about to fall unconscious any moment…"

"No he's not, dammit! I've got forty bucks riding on this, and I'm not about to pay out to some loser!"

The two former-espadas had been living together in the human world for almost a year now, ever since they had each woken after their respective fights against the substitute-shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki to find that they were alive and human.

Mostly they were the same as they had always been, only now they had a second chance. Grimmjow, for all his brashness, was still loud and drawn to violence, but aside from the occasional bar fight, was basically satisfied to watch other people beat each other to a bloody pulp on television. Ulquiorra, although still the most stoic person to ever reside in Karakura, was not entirely against _everything_ anymore. He even had a job in publishing, working as a low-level editor, reading books, looking for mistakes.

Returning the unopened envelops to the counter, the dark-haired man sighed at his partner and closed his eyes. "Only a fool would still hold faith in a bet on that man at this point."

"Alright then!" Grimmjow slammed his hand down against the back of the couch, "I'll take that bet!" He grinned widely across the room at the surprised look now on Ulquiorra's face.

"Hmph," Ulquiorra composed himself into only a slight smirk. "Alright, Trash, what do you have in mind?" He still liked to occasionally call his partner "Trash" just because he knew it irked the larger man.

Grimmjow growled at being called 'Trash' again. "Alright, I got one for ya," he grinned almost madly now. "Loser gives the winner a lapdance."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Even though they'd been "together" now for several months, neither of them had done anything like a "show" for the other. He wasn't entirely sure what he would do should he lose. Then he saw the smug look plastered on Grimmjow's face. He was enjoying Ulquiorra's moment of indecision.

He steeled himself against the unnerving thought. "Agreed," he stated simply, walking around the bar counter to the kitchen to get himself a beer. He had a feeling he might need to loosen himself up a little in the next few minutes.

After downing half the beer in one drink, he turned back around to find Grimmjow even more engrossed in the end of the match than he had been previously. He was perched on the very edge of the couch, bounding as he threw his fists in the air, yelling even more obscenities at the image of the fighters. Apparently he was _really _excited at the thought of Ulqui dancing for him.

Ulquiorra took another big gulp of his beer. The fighter, this 'Nakahara,' was lasting longer than he'd given him credit for. He even laid in a few good hits against his opponent in the last few seconds.

Then it happened, the opponent, whom Ulquiorra did not recognize, struck on last good punch directly into the side of Nakahara's face. The exhausted fighter went down, bouncing off the mat before laying still. The referee checked the down fighter and gave the signal. The match was over.

Cursing, Grimmjow turned in his seat to scowl at Ulquiorra as he leaned on the countertop, finishing his beer with a triumphant look in his eyes.

"So, Grimm-mm," he drawled out, crushing the empty can in his hands. "Do I get that dance now?" he asked with a look that said Grimmjow didn't have much choice. He chuckled lightly as he started to walk down the hallway to their bedroom, not even turning to see if the other followed him or not.

Grimmjow let Ulquiorra get out of his sight down the hallway, until he heard the bedroom door click open. Cursing again, he anxiously followed suit. He hadn't really thought that through. He'd been so engrossed in thinking this was his chance to get Ulquiorra to do something more seductive for him, he hadn't even realized how easily it could be turned against him. He'd never really thought about what he'd do if he lost to the emo. Now he was on his way to their shared bedroom; on his way to complete and utter embarrassment as he tried to dance for the other.

He neared the door now. 'I could just be really silly about it and blow it off as nothing…' he thought to himself as he opened the door. Inside he found the dark-haired man sitting expectantly in one of a pair of wooden chairs that were set to face each other, several feet apart. Grimm barely registered that they were from their work desks in the corner.

'Fuck that!' he thought to himself. If Ulquiorra was going to act so smug about this, he was going to give it his all and _make_ the smaller man _want_ him.

Grimmjow grinned to himself at his resolve. He slowly pushed the door behind him leaning seductively. "Why thank you, Ulqui. That chair's perfect…" he purred.

-Click- The door was closed. He pushed off of it with his hand, enunciating ever movement with a sway and never losing eye-contact with his prey.

Grimm sauntered over to the dresser and turned on the radio. It was set to a local all-rock station that he figured would be good enough. The drawn-out emo voice of the singer and the strong beat gave him something to move his body to.

Ulquiorra sat watching, stunned. Grimmjow really looked like he was taking this seriously. His movements were already damn sexy, and all he'd done was walk in the room. It didn't help that the song on the radio had always had a somewhat erotic effect on him, a fact he'd never cared to share with his lover. His wide, green eyes followed every movement of the man before him.

Grimmjow could openly see the tension building in Ulquiorra. His lips were slightly parted, showing just a hint of the pink tongue inside. His wide eyes followed him around the room. And his legs, which had been tightly crossed at first, were wider now, with one ankle propped on the other knee.

He could do this – he already had Ulquiorra's full attention. Now he _wanted_ to make the other man hot.

He rolled his hips in a circle, causing the chain connected at the waist to jingle and swing against him. He kept rolling his hips as he ran his hands over his own chest, over the shirt. He moaned and let his head fall back as he grasped his own nipples, playing with them until they stuck out prominently through the shirt.

He slowly unbuttoned the fabric, continuing to move his feet and hips in time with the music even as the songs changed. With only the two bottom buttons left he slowly ran his fingertips up his exposed chest, drawing Ulqui's gaze upwards. Once their eyes connected Grimm slowly ran his tongue across his upper lip. Involuntarily, Ulquiorra also licked his lips at the sight. Grimmjow smiled devilishly now.

He spun quickly, turning his back to his captive audience. He swung his hips even wider, drawing attention away from his hands as they finished unbuttoning his shirt. He flicked one shoulder off and teased, letting the shirt rise and fall over his rippling back muscles.

Ulquiorra found himself breathing harder. It seemed so much hotter in the room than it had been. He licked his lips again, feeling his open-mouthed breaths drying them out quickly. Grimmjow was much better at this 'dancing' than he'd ever have expected. He was now _very_ aroused and quite uncomfortable in his chair. But he refused the thought of moving – that would put him further from the show – unthinkable.

Grimmjow let the shirt fall and turned back around, running his hands across his bare chest and down his jean-clad thighs. After gyrating a few times and brushing his fingers lightly across his own bulge – which made Ulquiorra gulp – he flicked the button open and lowered the zipper, the electric blue material beneath peeking out agonizingly slowly.

He flicked his thumbs into the waistband, tugging slightly, exposing more of his tight blue underwear. He sunk his body down onto the chair behind him. Leaning far forward he ran his hands along the front of his wide-spread legs, down most of his shins, before clawing their way back up.

Back at the top, he lowered one hand into his pants, cupping himself. He sighed at the contact and threw his head back. He leaned his other hand onto the seat of the chair and thrust his hips off the chair, as if he were fucking his hand.

Ulquiorra had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from embarrassing himself. Grimmjow continued to moan unabashedly as he slowly ground his hips in the air, rubbing himself through his shorts. Ulquiorra clamped one hand down on the side of his seat. He'd never felt so _turned on_ before. He wanted to touch Grimmjow, to run his hands across that muscular body… But he also wanted to know what else Grimmjow would do, if left to his own vices. So he sat and watched, fighting his inner turmoil against throwing the larger man to the floor that instant.

With one last deliberately drawn-out moan, Grimm removed his hand and stood facing his backside to Ulquiorra again. He looped his fingers in the waistband and slowly worked it back and forth, lowering the jeans past his hips and all the way down. Now only in his shorts, he turned and propped one foot up onto the seat of his chair, gyrating with the faster beat now streaming throughout the room.

He knew with his preference in underwear that Ulqui could see every curve of his body as he swung back and forth seductively.

Ulquiorra's breathing came in pants now. He had both feet splayed out on the floor and leaned forward somewhat in his chair – Why had he put their seats so far apart? If they were just a little closer he could reach out and feel… He groaned softly to himself as he watched. Grimm favored the fit of boxer-briefs, but always complained that the legs were too long. So every pair, right from the pack, was met with the scissors, cutting them off to only about two inches long.

The bright blue beauties before him were no exception. The color was perfect against Grimm's naturally tanned skin. And he swore the frayed edge left behind was sexier than anything from a store: they perfectly fit Grimmjow's rough nature.

The tight material hugged like a second skin against Grimmjow's bulge, outlining every aspect as it bounced lightly with his movements.

Grimmjow cleared his throat, speaking to his victim for the first time, "So, Ulqui-orr-rra…" He glanced back at his boyfriend, who seemed pained as he forced himself to remain seated. "What'd'ya think?" he smirked. "Did Kitty do a good job?" he cooed, using the nickname Ulqui liked to use to tease him.

"Fuck it,' Ulquiorra growled, rising from his chair and closing the distance. "Wha—" Grimmjow started to turn around in surprise. Ulquiorra almost never cursed. Ulqui grabbed a handful of blue-clad ass and yanked, pulling Grimmjow's back end against himself.

Grimm was thrown slightly off-balance and caught himself with both his hands on his chair, which left him leaning forward with his ass upright and pressed against another, very pronounced crotch. "Ha-" he gasped.

Ulquiorra leaned forward, pressing his still-clothed erection against the curve of Grimmjow's ass. He rubbed his hands along the sides of his hips, tugging lightly. "Mmm…" he moaned huskily into Grimmjow's ear, "Good Kitty…"

Grimmjow shivered, Ulquiorra's normally-deep voice was about 3 octaves lower and seemed to vibrate down to his core. For all the arousal that Ulqui seemed to get from watching him strip, he got just from hearing that voice. Grimm shivered again, pushing back against Ulqui, "So, what now?"

"Hmm…" Ulqui nuzzled into Grimmjow's neck. He licked and sucked the curve of his ear. Then as he gripped tighter onto Grimmjow's hips he bit into the flesh of his neck harshly.

"A-ah! What the fuck!" Grimmjow yelled, pulling away. He stumbled slightly as he backed away in his shock. "You bit me! You really bit me!" he yelled, holding his hand over the spot where the bruise was forming on his neck.

Ulquiorra just followed him with his eyes and slowly advanced towards him. "Aw, come on Kitty… Don't you want to play anymore?" he teased.

Grimmjow backed further away, wide-eyed, and bumped into the bed behind him. Ulquiorra looked like a wild animal about to pounce on a piece of fresh meat, and frankly, he was a little bit worried.

"That's the right idea, Kitty," Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the blue-haired man. "You're in the right place now." He pushed on Grimmjow's chest, knocking the taller man back onto the bed. He climbed on the bed, straddling his nervous lover. "Don't worry, Kitty," he purred, his deep voice sending obvious shudders through the body before him. "You'll like this, I promise." He was running his hands up and down the muscular chest, scrapping his black-painted nails on the way down.

Although most of the time he was bottom, there was no way Ulquiorra was going to take 'no' for an answer after that show. He raked his nails down his partner's ribs as he bit into his collarbone, relishing the way Grimm jumped beneath him.

He continued, moving further down Grimmjow's panting body. He bit his ribs, then abs, then the inside of his thigh.

"God, do you _have_ to do that?" Grimm growled as Ulqui smirked and proceeded to rip his shorts down his legs.

Raising one of Grimm's legs by the back of the knee, Ulqui turned to give him a smoldering look. "Yes, I do," he bit the flesh just above the knee. He nipped his way up the thigh, leading to Grimmjow's erection. For all his jumping and cursing at the bites, he was still pretty hard.

He grabbed Grimmjow's length with his hand and ran his tongue along, from the base to the tip, causing Grimm to suck air between his teeth. Once at the end, he scrapped his teeth across the head, making Grimm whine as he gripped the sheet beneath him.

Ulqui reached over and rummaged impatiently in the drawer of their bedside table. He was still unbearably hot and he needed to feel Grimmjow against his raging erection now.

He finally found the bottle of lubricant and lifting Grimmjow's leg back out of his way again, poured a large amount onto the man's tight hole. He quickly rubbed some on two of his fingers before they were thrust all the way in.

"Ah, fuck!" Grimmjow hissed. "Ulquiorra, what the fuck're you doing? Ah!" he arched his back as Ulquiorra curved his fingers inside of him.

Ulquiorra thrust his fingers in roughly, curving them as he pulled back, setting a harsh pace. He knew his lover could handle it a little rougher than most, and right now he wanted nothing to do with slow or sweet.

Using his free hand he raised both Grimm's legs, curving his hips forward. With the better angle, he pumped harder into his partner, getting him ready quickly.

"Ah, Fuck! Ulqui…" Grimmjow was panting and rocking into the thrusts now.

Ulqui removed his fingers and quickly stripped of his clothes. He coated his hard-on with more lube and thrust all the way in with one push.

"Ah-gh!" Grimmjow cried out. Ulquiorra was being rougher than normal with him. Apparently he was really aroused by Grimm's little dance. He pulled out and thrust back in as quickly as he had with his fingers. After only a few thrusts, Grimmjow was rocking back against him once again.

"Nnn… Grimm…jow…" Ulquiorra ground out between clenched teeth. He pushed both of Grimmjow's legs up at the knees, getting a better angle.

"Ulqui- ha… Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow looked up at the dark-haired man, "get your – ha – get your thing. You know you – ah – you know you want it…" he panted between breaths.

Of course, Ulquiorra knew what he was talking about. Normally, Grimmjow was the seme, and that was fine with the both of them. Grimmjow only liked contact one way or the other. If he was on top, he didn't really like his ass played with, but by contrast, if he was bottom, he didn't really care to be stroked at the same time. He just found the feeling to be weird. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, liked both. So when Grimmjow was top, he would tease and stroke Ulqui's cock at the same time. And for the times when Ulqui topped, they had gotten him an inflatable toy for anal use.

Nodding, Ulquiorra rummaged around in the drawer again for the bag that he kept the toy inside. When he finally pulled the bag out, Grimmjow was quick to take it from him.

He struggled to coat the little plug with lube; Ulqui was still thrusting, although slower now. When it was sufficiently wet, he handed the little black plug over, but kept the hand pump.

The two men stared at each other momentarily. "I wanna do it," Grimmjow grinned widely up at his lover who only sighed in concession.

Ulquiorra took the toy and, relaxing, inserted the little bud inside himself up to the rim. It always felt awkward at first, but he knew it would get better. Grimmjow held the hand pump that was connected to the little rubber device. After insertion the little bud could be pumped and would grow much bigger than its regular size.

Sometimes Ulquiorra marveled at how well the two of them complimented each other physically. His dick, although longer than Grimmjow's, was not as thick, which was fine being that Grimm really liked long, deep thrusts to hit his prostate just right. Ulquiorra on the other hand, loved the feeling of being stretched that he got from Grimmjow. A feeling that this toy was pretty good at mimicking.

Grimmjow watched Ulqui's face closely, timing his first pump of the little ballooning device for when he got settled. Ulqui flinched at the expanding feeling inside of him. Grimm quickly pumped it two more times. He knew it took a couple times to really get Ulquiorra going.

Ulquiorra gasped at the widening feeling and thrust his hips forward, ramming himself into Grimmjow once again. Both men gasped at the feeling. Ulquiorra pulled back and thrust quickly in again repeatedly.

Grimmjow was panting and rocking back against Ulquiorra, meeting each rough thrust with his own.

They were both getting close and he knew just what to do to get them there. He pulled both his knees to his chest, putting his ass high in the air and crushing his dick against his stomach, the only tightness and pressure he really liked while on bottom.

Ulquiorra, seeing his lover adjust, had to rise up onto one knee and brought up his other foot for better support at the new, deeper angle. After a few deeper strokes, Grimmjow could feel the tightness forming in the pit of his stomach. And Ulquiorra's flushed face and panting breaths meant he was really close too. Grimmjow pumped the hand device to its maximum, another four times.

"Ah!" Ulquiorra cried out in surprise. The stretching feeling what exactly what he'd needed. He drilled the last of his energy into Grimmjow who cursed beneath him at the intense pummeling.

Both men cried out their orgasms, Grimmjow pressed tightly against his stomach and Ulquiorra deep inside Grimmjow.

Still upright, Ulquiorra quickly released the pressure switch on his toy, shrinking it back down to a bud and slid it out of his hole. He slowly pulled out of his lover and collapsed exhaustedly next to him on the bed.

Grimmjow grinned down at Ulqui's face as they settled comfortably next to each other. "Hey," he flicked the pale man's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hmm?" one brilliant green eye, clouded with exhaustion, cracked open to peer at him.

"Hey, next time it's your turn to dance, Bat-boy," he smiled widely.

"Hmm… we'll see…" Ulquiorra responded non-commitally. His mind was already thinking of what he could do for his 'show' that would top Grimmjow's performance today.

He was asleep moments later after deciding that he first needed to buy one of those suction-cup dildos he could mount to their coffee table. Surely _that'd_ get a reaction out of his blue haired lover.

A/N: Hey, you made it to the end! I hope you enjoyed this story; it's been swimming around my head for the last few days, and I had to write it down. I know, there's not much as far as plot, but with this kind of story, you really only need enough to get the guys doing what you want. In case anyone was wondering, I really did have a couple songs in mind for the dancing. The first was 'Pain' by Three Days Grace. There's a cool GrimmjowxUlquiorra video set to it by Machhiluda on youtube if you want to see it. I think his voice is really seductive. The second song was 'Because the Night,' the remake version. There's also a video for grimmulqui by XxLuchia1xX. I played a lot of videos while writing this. So, if anybody wants to send me a review, let me know what you think, that'd be really cool. I'd appreciate it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it.

Onezumi Daisuke 7/23/11 3:34am


End file.
